Many different types of security systems have been deployed in workplaces and other physical locations. In recent years, employee security cards have been increasingly used in connection with physical security systems implemented by employers. Often, the security cards will include photographs and relevant personal data, and in some cases will also include biometric data to permit verification of the cardholder's identity. This data typically is also stored on a computerized in-house security system, along with more extensive data relating to the employee. The security cards may be used to monitor and control access to the employer's physical facilities, via interfacing the security cards with card reader equipment deployed at various locations within the employer's facility. Common examples of such monitoring and control include tracking employee movements through various access points, and allowing only specified individuals to access particular areas.
Although systems such as that described above are often adequate in the case of employees, typically there are a variety of individuals other than employees that may have frequent and relatively unrestricted access to the employer's physical location. For example, employers commonly contract with outside entities to perform maintenance, cleaning, provide food service, etc., such that individuals employed by or associated with those outside entities have nearly unrestricted access to the employer's facilities. The security concerns are as great in respect to these individuals as they are with employees. Despite this, employers commonly do not have cost-effective or convenient mechanisms for screening outside parties and applying on-site security systems to those parties.